mathwikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Dinoenthusiastguy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Quadratic Formula.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SpikeToronto (talk) 18:12, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Basel problem Hey Dino! Are these edits correct? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:11, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Undefined Hi Dino! Is this edit correct? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:44, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dino! When you have the time, would you please review the edits of ? My utter lack of math knowledge means I have no way to tell if his/her edits are correct. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:51, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hello! As far as I can tell all his edits are accurate except for a minor error concerning transcendental numbers. Aside from that, all his edits look fine. --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 22:03, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Dino! :) — SpikeToronto 06:35, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Regular polygon Hey Dino! Would you please check the edits at Regular polygon to see if they are correct (see http://math.wikia.com/?diff=11861&oldid=7329 ). Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 04:05, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dino! We have a new editor, , who is incredibly productive! I would greatly appreciate it if you could take a look at his work, as it’s beyond me (see ). As I may have mentioned before, I am only supposed to do tech work here since my knowledge of math wouldn’t even fill a thimble. Jeff G. is supposed to deal with all things math, but he seems to have disappeared. So, if you could pick up his administrative slack, that would be awesome! Thanks!! :) — SpikeToronto 04:14, May 24, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I am going to go ahead and mark all of Jagged85’s newly created pages as “patrolled” in . However, don't let my doing so affect anything you think needs to be done with any of those pages. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:17, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Boolean logic Hey again! Are these edits at Boolean logic okay: http://math.wikia.com/?diff=12056&oldid=11860 Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:21, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hey Dino! I was wondering when we might be able to have a chat about the wiki? We can use the chatroom here at . Alternatively, we can chat using Skype (text chat only, like here in a Wikia chatroom). Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 05:16, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto — SpikeToronto 11:11, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Design help Heya :) SpikeToronto told me that you've been making some great strides around here. We at Wikia would like to recognise all your hard work by helping you with some site redesign, mainly in terms of the front page. Do you think that, within the next month or so, you'd like me to drop by and give the front page a bit of a facelift? If you agree, we'd like to turn the Math wiki into something of a showcase. Though Wikia is obviously known for covering games and other fiction, I've been doing a number of factual and "issues-based" wikis lately. If you'd agree, we could work through the month of July on making math come alive a bit more with the power of Wikia's modified MediaIWiki platform. Does this sound like something you'd like to see happen around here? Either way, please just let me know! — CzechOut 01:55, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :p.s. Since we don't know each other well (yet!), I thought I'd give you some examples of my work to see some of the things that might be possible to do for your wiki. Obviously, I'm not saying that the wiki would look like any of these in particular — I tend to try to make each wiki I do look different from each other — but it'll just give you a "flavour of the possible": :*w:c:tardis :*w:c:doping :*w:c:tedxironwoodprison :*w:c:worldcup :*w:c:hignfy :*w:c:tjrs :*w:c:disneyfairies :::Cool :) Glad you approve. I'll be working on it when my schedule permits over the next few weeks. You could help a lot by pointing me towards the coolest articles you think the wiki has, and by pointing out what things you think that the front page absolutely, positively must say. Thanks for trusting someone you've only just met! — CzechOut 08:53, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Square root of 2 is irrational? Dino, is the post at User blog:FortressMaximus/Jack's Proofs: Proof the Square Root of 2 is Irrational correct? And, if it is, should we move it out of the user blog namespace and into the main/article namespace (i.e., is it good enough to stand as an article)? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:27, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I am new to Math Wiki and hope to help as much as I can. I will admit that I am only going into 7th grade but I specialize in math, recently learning about dividing polynomials and complex numbers. I came to this wiki for 2 reasons: 1) To help 2) To learn I realize that you are one of the admins. and just so you know, I love this wiki so far. Waldo (talk) 01:14, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Polygons and Polygrams I don't know if I am wrong or not, but on the Polygon pages, it refers that a polygon can be a star and I disagree. I believe that a star would be classified as a polygram for a polygon is a closed shape with 3+ sides and angles, but the lines cant cross. Waldo (talk) 01:22, July 6, 2014 (UTC)